films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Bertie
Thomas and Bertie, retitled Thomas and Bertie's Great Race in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. In this episode, Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. Plot Thomas was waiting at a junciton when a bus drives up alongside. The bus introduces himself as Bertie, who remembers Thomas from the time he took his passengers home after Thomas crashed into a snowdrift, and that he's come to help his passengers. Thomas claims that he can go faster than Bertie. Bertie then challenges Thomas to a race. The drivers agree to the race, and Thomas and Bertie begin their race. Bertie draws in front at the begining of the race, until he reaches the level crossing, where Thomas passes him and takes the lead in the race, and after that, the road leaft the railway, and Thomas stops at the next station to collect passengers. He tells them to get in quickly, and as he starts off again, he seeing Bertie zooming over the bridge and taking the lead. Thomas tries to catch up, but he has to stop at the next station. Thomas now feels sure that he'll lose the race, but he feels better after a drink and starts off once more. Thomas manages to catch up to Bertie and takes the lead as he passes Bertie at the tunnel and makes it to the last station, winning the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas' victory, but they give Bertie a big cheer too. Bertie congradulates Thomas and tells him that to beat him over that hill, he would have to grow wings and be an airplane. The two friends often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers don't like to be bounced like peas in a pod, and Sir Topham Hatt warns Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. Characters *Thomas *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *Terence (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar *Dryaw *River Els *Lower Arlesburgh *The Windmill *Hackenbeck Tunnel *The Bus Yard Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. *Stock footage from Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Guard is used. *The shot of Thomas passing the windmill was featured in the show's original opening. *The Italian title is called "The Train and the Bus". The German title is "Bertie, the Bus". In Japan this episode is called "Thomas and Bertie's Competition". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Bertie". The Spanish Title is "The Great Race of Thomas and Bertie". Errors *Thomas has one of Percy's face masks on when he puffs into Elsbridge. *The plane seen as Thomas leaves Dryaw has a clear disc for its propeller. *The narrator says "...the road left the railway...", but there was a road right next to Thomas. *At one point, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. *Annie and Clarabel keep changing position throughout the race. *When Thomas meets Bertie, his number sticker was peeling up. *When Thomas and Bertie start their race, a camera's shadow can be seen. *Studio equipment can be seen when Thomas pulls into Ffarquhar. *The narrator says Bertie was fuming at the gates, but Bertie looks happy. *Because stock footage is used, sometimes Annie and Clarabel aren't behind Thomas. *When Thomas meets Bertie at the beginning the end of the set was visible on the far left. US Home Video Releases *James Learns a Lesson and Other Thomas Stories *10 Years of Thomas Merchandise *Wooden Railway - Thomas and Bertie Story Pack and Lets Have a Race set *Motor Road and Rail - The Big Race set and Thomas and Bertie set (discontinued) *Hornby - Thomas and Bertie Set *Take-Along - Let's Have a Race Set Gallery ThomasandBertietitlecard.png|1985 UK title card ThomasandBertierestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1993titlecard.png|1993 US title card ThomasandBertie'sGreatRacetitlecard.jpg|1999 US title card ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceUStitlecard.jpg|Restored US title card ThomasandBertieWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasandBertieSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandBertieBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card ThomasandGordon43.png|Stock footage ThomasandBertie.png ThomasandBertie1.png|Bertie at the traffic light ThomasandBertie2.png ThomasandBertie3.png ThomasandBertie4.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandBertie5.png|Bertie at a bus stop ThomasandBertie6.png ThomasandBertie7.png|Thomas ThomasandBertie8.png|Thomas and Bertie ThomasandBertie9.png|Thomas and Bertie at Elsbridge ThomasandBertie10.png ThomasandBertie11.png ThomasandBertie12.png|Thomas at Lower Arlesburgh ThomasandBertie13.jpg ThomasandBertie14.jpg ThomasandBertie15.png ThomasandBertie16.png ThomasandBertie17.png ThomasandBertie18.png ThomasandBertie19.png ThomasandBertie20.png ThomasandBertie21.png ThomasandBertie22.png ThomasandBertie23.png|Bertie and the other bus ThomasandBertie24.png ThomasandBertie25.png ThomasandBertie26.png ThomasandBertie27.png|Clarabel ThomasandBertie28.png ThomasandBertie29.png ThomasandBertie30.png ThomasandBertie31.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the windmill ThomasandBertie32.png ThomasandBertie33.png|The traffic light ThomasandBertie34.jpg|Stock footage ThomasandBertie35.png ThomasandBertie36.png ThomasandBertie37.png|Bertie ThomasandBertie38.png ThomasandBertie39.jpg ThomasandBertie40.png ThomasandBertie41.jpg ThomasandBertie42.png ThomasandBertie43.png ThomasandBertie44.png ThomasandBertie45.png ThomasandBertie46.png ThomasandBertie47.png ThomasandBertie48.png ThomasandBertie49.png ThomasandBertie50.png ThomasandBertie51.png ThomasandBertie52.png ThomasandBertie53.png ThomasandBertie54.png|Thomas' whistles ThomasandBertie55.png ThomasandBertie56.png ThomasandBertie57.png ThomasandBertie58.png ThomasandBertie59.png ThomasandBertie60.png ThomasandBertie61.png ThomasandBertie62.png ThomasandBertie63.png ThomasandBertie64.png ThomasandBertie65.png ThomasandBertie66.png ThomasandBertie67.png ThomasandBertie68.png ThomasandBertie69.png ThomasandBertie70.png ThomasandBertie71.png ThomasandBertie72.png ThomasandBertie73.png ThomasandBertie74.png ThomasandBertie75.png ThomasandBertie76.png ThomasandBertie77.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Wooden Railway TakeAlongGreatRaceSet.jpg|Take Along Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes